In many industrial processes there is involved the pumping or transfer of liquids for which a desired amount of filtering is required. For example, in the papermaking industry, there is utilized various viscous paper mill coatings in the processing thereof, such coating processes involve recirculation of coating liquid. It is desirable for many of reasons, to filter such a fluid to remove the agglomerated oversized solids and contaminants contained therein. In general, a wide variety of filtering mechanisms exist on the market for providing such filtering. These include those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,663; 2,627,349; 2,908,390; 3,051,233; 4,217,220; 4,329,230; 4,337,158; and 4,456,530, for example.
As part of the operation of a filter, a means for removing the filtered material from the filter mechanism is typically required as can be seen in the aforenoted patents. Therefore, an effective filter also requires an effective means of collecting and removing the filtered material (oversized solids and contaminants) from the filtered medium. Scrapers, backwashing, etc., are typically involved.
While there are many types of filter arrangements on the market, there exists a need for a filter that provides for effective and efficient handling of the filtered out material (oversized solids and contaminants). Such handling should ensure that the material is effectively removed from the filter on a continuous basis and not be allowed to build up to the extent that it impedes the filter's operation.